Session 51, The Eye Part 1
(734) Shadell: I saw Jen I believe. (735) Jenthulhu (enter): 21:34 (734) Shadell: So, just the two of us for now. (734) Shadell: We'd probably get murdered by Danzi or Ceylin if Niet and Emerald handled negotiations with anyone like Lookshy. (734) Shadell: Yet a build up of competent forces seems like a good idea. (734) Shadell: Getting the other Eastern coven to assist in the attack on Thorns could do a lot of good. (734) Shadell: Any thoughts? (735) Jenthulhu: well (735) Jenthulhu: I just had one (735) Jenthulhu: We should deal with the head of their academy (734) Niet: Lookshy's? (734) Niet: I point back toward "Danzi and Ceycey kill." (734) Niet: Also, the hints of solar backing mean we'll want to be careful. (734) Niet: Even thouh random solars presumably don't have in depth knowledge of infernals. (731) Lian: You have a whole scavengersland to work on, or econically "helping" autocthon (734) Niet: Is there any part of helping Autocthon that's not largely a matter of spending downtime building stuff? (731) Lian: having actual plans? (735) Jenthulhu: well, I more meant offering a deal to cure his curse (734) Niet: That would tend to suggest opening relations of some kind. (734) Niet: Hmmm.... (734) Niet: If Emerald's willing to help convert the Eastern coven, Niet'll try to get one trained to be Emerald's personal assistant/pet/whatever Emerald wants. (734) Niet: We could also talk to Eye? (734) Niet: Thoughts? (734) Niet: Or would you want to go for another entity in the area that we don't have stuff with yet? (731) Lian: jen? (735) Jenthulhu: sorry (735) Jenthulhu: am kinda multitasking (735) Jenthulhu: and Emerald would be amenable to that deal with Niet (731) Lian: brb bio (735) Jenthulhu: is ceylin gonna show up? (731) Lian: kel said he would be late (735) Jenthulhu: k (734) Niet: So... (734) Niet: Eye, try to track down and recruit random infernals, other? (731) Lian: plan? (734) Niet: I'm fine with any of them. (735) Jenthulhu: a mix, perhaps? (735) Jenthulhu: ask the eye, and recuit infernals or other exalts? (731) Lian: in that order? (735) Jenthulhu: possibly (735) Jenthulhu: I mean (735) Jenthulhu: either order could work, theoretically (734) Niet: 1d4 => 2 = (2) (734) Niet: 1d4 => 2 = (2) (734) Niet: 1d4 => 1 = (1) (734) Niet: 1d4 => 4 = (4) (734) Niet: Eye. (734) Niet: 1d4 => 3 = (3) (731) Lian: ... (735) Jenthulhu: k (735) Jenthulhu: the prophetic capacity of dice is sacred (731) Lian: its not prophetic (731) Lian: anyway heading to cold house? (734) Niet: Yeah. (735) Priceless Emerald: yus (731) Lian: anyway you get to the dank dark twisted shadowland that niet is fairly familiar with so far (734) Niet: Niet skips merily onward toward the house, presumably after landing somewhere in the immediate vicinity. ** (735) Priceless Emerald walks gracefully behind her. ** (731) The Eye and Seven Despairs: eventually you find him working in the lab (734) Niet: Niet dive-glomps him. ** (735) Priceless Emerald frowns the tinies bit. ** (731) The Eye and Seven Despairs: a rack of skeletal arms reach up to catch her (734) Niet: Niet is probably caught. (735) Priceless Emerald: "I apologize for her.... exuberance." she told The Eye. (731) The Eye and Seven Despairs: "what brings you here?" (734) Niet: "Auto's returned to Creation. Sort of." ** (735) Priceless Emerald nods. ** (731) The Eye and Seven Despairs: "and?" (734) Niet: "Mask's trying to kill him... But couldn't you get a better arrangement?" (731) The Eye and Seven Despairs: "better at killing him, probably... I mean what are spies going to do?" (734) Niet: "Not killing him. Think about it... You don't like your current bosses, and Autocthon's almost exactly like you!" (734) Niet: "A vengeful genius who makes the cutest toys!" (731) The Eye and Seven Despairs: "and?" (734) Niet: "Why not trade?" (731) The Eye and Seven Despairs: "I doubt he has the capcity to help" (735) Priceless Emerald: "Mask wants him dead, at the least, if the mask fails, that means he has less favor of your masters." (759) Kel (enter): 23:06 (731) The Eye and Seven Despairs: "and if I actively support such they might be annoyed with me.... they seem to have some sort of increadible hatred for him.. its like he might have been responsible for their death or something" (734) Niet: "Well... If you got changed so you weren't on their side any more?" (734) Niet: (Hey.) (734) Niet: (Trying to convince Eye to switch to Auto's side and join his soul heirarchy.) (731) The Eye and Seven Despairs: "I doubt that would be very good for him.. and where is what i requested?" (735) Priceless Emerald: (hmm) (735) Priceless Emerald: (we have the materials ready, right?) (731) The Eye and Seven Despairs: (for what?) (735) Priceless Emerald: (that WAS the deal, right?_ (735) Priceless Emerald: (or am I mixing things up?) (731) The Eye and Seven Despairs: (he wanted stuff Niet knows) (734) Niet: ((Walker's the one we were just dealing with.)) (734) Niet: ((Eye wanted his po soul.)) (735) Priceless Emerald: (oh) ** (735) Priceless Emerald looks to Niet ** (734) Niet: "An Eclipse had already stolen it and hid it in Autocthon." (731) The Eye and Seven Despairs: "hmph" (734) Niet: "But Autocthon could fix you by himself, couldn't he?" (731) The Eye and Seven Despairs: "Perhaps" ** (735) Priceless Emerald nods, playing along, "I am sure he could do such." she added ** (731) The Eye and Seven Despairs: "is that all?" (735) Priceless Emerald: "That depends." she stated (731) The Eye and Seven Despairs: "on?" (735) Priceless Emerald: "Whether or not we have an agreement, plus, as we have just met, I would like to at least extend pleasantries and such between us." she stated eloquently. (731) The Eye and Seven Despairs: "extend" (735) Priceless Emerald: "Yes. There is no reason to not be civil with each other." she stated (731) The Eye and Seven Despairs: "That wasnt a question" (735) Priceless Emerald: "Ah, forgive me." she stated, before extending a hand to him. "A pleasure to meet you." (731) The Eye and Seven Despairs: "and you are?" (735) Priceless Emerald: "I am known as Priceless Emerald, and I am a merchant." she told him (731) The Eye and Seven Despairs: "right right" (735) Priceless Emerald: "Might I be able to provide you with anything?" she asked (731) The Eye and Seven Despairs: "Oh I like this one" (735) Priceless Emerald: "Indeed?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow. (731) The Eye and Seven Despairs: "Yes" (735) Priceless Emerald: "Well, I am sure we will be able to come to some sort of deal, should you need anything I can provide." (731) The Eye and Seven Despairs: "I see and what do you want from me?" (735) Priceless Emerald: "Trade agreements are always nice, favors and such are pleasing as well." she told him, "We each have our own areas of expertise, after all." (731) The Eye and Seven Despairs: "Trade agreements? (735) Priceless Emerald: She nodded, "Among other things, I trade in slaves, which I'm sure you could find some sort of use for." she offered. (731) The Eye and Seven Despairs: "Slaves are easy" (735) Priceless Emerald: "I also trade in various goods, but it would help if I knew of things you need." she stated. (731) The Eye and Seven Despairs: "I just want my other half" (735) Priceless Emerald: "Then we had best work together to fetch it from Autocthonia, no?" she inquired. (731) The Eye and Seven Despairs: "Perhaps" (735) Priceless Emerald: "Perhaps?" (731) The Eye and Seven Despairs: "it might not work out so well" (735) Priceless Emerald: "To risk nothing, is to fail." she stated. (734) Niet: (So he's risking us!) (731) The Eye and Seven Despairs: "true" (735) Priceless Emerald: "So, while we risk our very selves, what is it, you will risk? My allies' agreement is much risk, but... for such a prize... it seems... if I may venture to be so forward, insufficient." (731) The Eye and Seven Despairs: "That does truly suck for you" (735) Priceless Emerald: "So, you would take the greater risk of failing to gain such a prize?" she inquired. (731) The Eye and Seven Despairs: "I am more than willing to let you take the greater risk for me to gain" (735) Priceless Emerald: "I suggest that if you do not aid us directly, you aid us with your mind, and your creations." she told the Eye, "There are enough savants in creation that you can disavow any knowledge of our... relationship." (731) The Eye and Seven Despairs: "and what is it exactly?" (735) Priceless Emerald: "That relationship? We risk your master's wrath for you. We are... your agents in this matter. It would be remiss to give not unto your agents even that token aid." she posed. (734) Niet: 1d10 => 5 = (5) (731) The Eye and Seven Despairs: "Specifically?" (735) Priceless Emerald: "I am particularly interested in automatons, perhaps ones that can contain mortals souls. Alternately, large scale mass weapons might be nice." she posed. ** (731) The Eye and Seven Despairs snickers, and looks at Niet, "She couldn't do that? perhaps my faith in you is misguided" ** (734) Niet: "No. She's just an idiot." Niet chimes in helpfully. (734) Niet: "She watched me make automatons exactly like that a while ago." (734) Niet: Niet giggles a bit. (734) Niet: "And we've begun mass production of the cutest li'l bombs." (735) Priceless Emerald: "No, you need not doubt us, and I am not an idiot, but my friend has.... limited time for her projects." (735) Priceless Emerald: "Really, Niet, why have you not told me this?" she inquired (735) Priceless Emerald: clearly quite miffed (734) Niet: "What do you think the cathedrals have been doing?" (734) Niet: "However, there is a deal we can make." (734) Niet: "If you were to, perhaps, endow all of us who want it with a bit more essence, we'd be far more successful at doing this in a hurry." (731) The Eye and Seven Despairs: "YOu aren't in the right category" (735) Priceless Emerald: "One of your means can't find a way?" she challenged (734) Niet: "And you can't think of any ways to work around that? Surely someone of your intellectual beauty should be able to do that trifle?" (731) The Eye and Seven Despairs: "NO I can't" (734) Niet: "Really?" (731) The Eye and Seven Despairs: "If you want to die.." (734) Niet: "Would you bring me back?" Niet's eyes have noticeable hearts in them. (735) Priceless Emerald: "You couldn't make a new charm, or some sort of adapter artifact?" she challenged. (731) The Eye and Seven Despairs: "no" (734) Niet: "OK then... You like female forms, right?" (731) The Eye and Seven Despairs: "why?" (734) Niet: "They suit you... so if you let me give you a cute female form..." (731) The Eye and Seven Despairs: ".." (734) Niet: Niet seems perfectly sincere. (759) Ceylin: "You can pretty safely ignore any sentence Niet says containing the word 'cute.'" (731) The Eye and Seven Despairs: "I try" (734) Niet: "Don't get between me and my bride!" Niet notes possessively. ** (731) The Eye and Seven Despairs backs away more ** (731) The Eye and Seven Despairs: "you've been rather quiet this time" (734) Niet: "And it's not like you're any better! How many times do you find yourself drifting off, thinking of a few little tweaks to make a soulbreaker orbs extradimensional-motonic-reflector just a little bit more efficient. What about the odds of taking the neuro-controller from a slave collar and modifying its principles to interact directly with motonic entities, so they're built to work on gods. Like you don't dream of the beautiful reactions of a system designed to directly convert mass to pure motonic energy... or gently lull yourself to sleep with dreams of potential elimination of specific shinmaic confluences within a localized area or... " Niet begins to drool, and blush a little, as she talks (759) Ceylin: Ceylin just sort of staaaares blankly. ** (735) Priceless Emerald is giving her a really odd look ** (731) The Eye and Seven Despairs: "so" (734) Niet: "So you like cute things too. It's why we're soul mates." Niet nods, freed from her stupor. (731) The Eye and Seven Despairs: "anything from the rest of you?" ** (735) Priceless Emerald looks... thoughtful. ** (735) Priceless Emerald: "There... might actually be something you could do for me, or rather, your minions might do for me." she stated (731) The Eye and Seven Despairs: "oh?" (735) Priceless Emerald: "Yes, there is... a man, a person in the Guild, one whom I am hesitant to act openly against." she stated, "I would like you to have him... acquired, and his souls and consciousness put into an automaton shell, one able to feel pain, pleasure, and utterly unable to disobey my commands. Oh, and female." she stated (731) The Eye and Seven Despairs: "You really can't do that?" (735) Priceless Emerald: "I didn't say I COULDN'T do it with my resources, but, if you would do it for me, it would certainly save me the bother of doing it myself." (734) Niet: "I can do that you know..." ** (735) Priceless Emerald gives Niet a look that says to be quiet. ** (731) The Eye and Seven Despairs: "So your elaborate request is to ask for something you could easily get done on yourown" (735) Priceless Emerald: "Does this truly trouble you?" she asked (731) The Eye and Seven Despairs: "its a waste of time" (731) The Eye and Seven Despairs: "why not at least ask for what you can't get?" (734) Niet: "Do you have a spare exaltation?" (734) Niet: "And could you use it on someone of our choice?" (731) The Eye and Seven Despairs: "now that's a request" (734) Niet: "She was a sidereal in the first age whos bosses got mad at her. Bright Shattered Ice tortured her for fun for a while." (734) Niet: "Then stuck her living soul in a container." (731) The Eye and Seven Despairs: "No she donesn't look right" (734) Niet: "She's somehow lost the sidereal exaltation though, which isn't cute....." (734) Niet: "Doesn't look right?" (734) Niet: "And you haven't seen her." (731) The Eye and Seven Despairs: "I know no sidereals in the first age who looked how i want" (734) Niet: "Is this related to that elaborate revenge plot?" (734) Niet: "We'd want an Exaltation not used for that." (734) Niet: "She's the kind of person who shares your pain. Don't you sympathize with that! You could start a club, and stuff... Autocthon... you... her... I'm sure there are others!" ** (731) The Eye and Seven Despairs narrows eyes ** (734) Niet: "Maybe not as bad." (731) The Eye and Seven Despairs: "I could let you borrow something" ** (735) Priceless Emerald quirked an eyebrow. ** (731) The Eye and Seven Despairs: "Of course I'd need strong evidence you'd return it" (734) Niet: "Is it cute?" (734) Niet: "And you can have Prissy as colaterol." (734) Niet: "Or.... if you want a more binding relationship...." Niet blushes and looks down, the picture of maidenly shyness. (731) The Eye and Seven Despairs: "Very well I accept her collateral if you don't return this" (734) Niet: "So what is it?" ** (731) The Eye and Seven Despairs pulls out an auroclast from hidden chamber in a nearby table, "there you go, get yourown" ** (734) Niet: Niet cocks her head to the side, examining it with essence sight. (734) Niet: "Hmm..." (731) The Eye and Seven Despairs: if its not back in a couple of weeks I get to keep her (734) Niet: "We don't have a target though." (735) Priceless Emerald: "Bring it, we may yet have one." (734) Niet: "Well... if you're willing." Niet nods. (735) Priceless Emerald: "Wait, you're offering... me?" she asked with a scowl (735) Priceless Emerald: "I will have no such." she stated. "I am not yours to trade." she told Niet, definitely getting in her face (734) Niet: "You agreed though." (734) Niet: "Just now." (735) Priceless Emerald: "I thought you were referring to another." she stated (734) Niet: "OK then, have Ceycey." (759) Ceylin: Ceylin casually reaches out to rest a gloved hand strong enough to crush cinder blocks on Niet's head. "How about no." (734) Niet: Niet pauses in thought at Ceylin's eloquent and well thougt out rebuttal. Eventually, she speaks. "I'll marry you if we can't return it. That way, you can have me... as your wife!" Niet nods solemnly at this logic. (731) The Eye and Seven Despairs: "How about offering me something i want?" (735) Priceless Emerald: "Beyond your soul, what do you want?" she asked (731) The Eye and Seven Despairs: "Not her" (734) Niet: Niet pouts. (734) Niet: "But think of all the good times we've had.... Those nice gifts I gave you... All the things that I've done...." Niet's eyes begin to water. ** (735) Priceless Emerald frowns, before a vile thought enters her mind, "Well, if you would not have her... I might deign to offer... my hand." she stated. ** (734) Niet: 16d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,8,8,8,8,7,7,7,7,7,5,4,3,2,1,1 = (10) +7 MPM and first excellency +5 conviction channel (734) Niet: (15) (731) The Eye and Seven Despairs: hmmm (731) The Eye and Seven Despairs: "If you fail I take both" (735) Priceless Emerald: "Two wives? Daring." she commented (759) Ceylin: "Both hands, maybe." (735) Priceless Emerald: "Would be an interesting take on things." she admitted, amusedly. (734) Niet: Niet blushes and looks downcast. She ponders something for a few minutes. "OK, but if we return it on time, you both have to be my wives." (734) Niet: After all, in her mind, bad harem comedies are the natural state of the world. (735) Priceless Emerald: "You try to marry me, and your throat will be slit in your sleep." she told Niet. (759) Ceylin: "She wouldn't have a throat left to slit if she tried marrying me." (734) Niet: Niet glomps onto Eye. "Darling! She threatened to hurt me.... Are you just going to let her get away with that?" ** (731) The Eye and Seven Despairs hammers niet ** (734) Niet: Niet comically falls to the ground. "If it's you.... I don't mind being the M to your S!" Clearly the message hasn't gotten across. (731) The Eye and Seven Despairs: "do you have something else to offer then?" (734) Niet: "I can make Emerald a perfect pet when we get married." Niet nods. (731) The Eye and Seven Despairs: "...anyone else?"\ (734) Niet: Niet abruptly gives Eye and Seven Despairs a kiss. ** (731) The Eye and Seven Despairs dodges ** (735) Priceless Emerald: "Do you have any thoughts, Ceylin?" she inquired (759) Ceylin: Ceylin looks to Niet. "Did you ever finish with that obelisk thing we got up North?" (734) Niet: "Obelisk thing?" (734) Niet: "Jo's?" (759) Ceylin: "Yeah." (734) Niet: "She could make them." (759) Ceylin: Ceylin shrugs. "People? Natural materials? Artifacts? Captured exalts? We've got a small country at our disposal, there has to be something useful." (734) Niet: Niet pouts. "So... you honestly don't feel anything for me?" (731) The Eye and Seven Despairs: "Captured exalts?" (734) Niet: "You don't want to capture me? I'm not good enough for you?" (734) Niet: Niet sadly turns to walk away, the picture of forsaken depression. ** (735) Priceless Emerald grins at Niet's pain, it's the least she deserved for hounding her. ** (759) Ceylin: "We could capture some. We've caught them before, we can always do it again." (735) Priceless Emerald: "I call a number for my own dominion." she stated. (731) The Eye and Seven Despairs: "come up with something and get back to me" (731) The Eye and Seven Despairs: (Or its getting late this might be something to think on) (735) Priceless Emerald: (k, I do kinda need to pass out (731) The Eye and Seven Despairs: (anyway 4 all around) ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights